Lover next door
by livingthelife
Summary: Goth girl Sakura is a freak at school that everyone avoids. Sasuke is the gorgeaos popular guy at school that people love. But what Nobody knows is that these two live right next door to each other and despise one another. will these two unlikely pair butt heads or will they fall in love despite of their diffrent cliques?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story ever please review. Rated M for language, violence, alchol usage, drugs and sexual refrences

Synopsis: Goth girl Sakura is the freak of the school and the most popular guy in school is none other then the gorgeus Sasuke but what others don't know is that they live right next door to each other! How will these two handle each other will they butt heads or will these two unlikley pair fall in love despite their diffrent clique? Sakura x Sasuke

Pretty boy

It was a disgustingly bright monday morning and the halls were crowded with all the students of Konaha High School. Everyone dressed in gross bright colors lighting the hallways. Unlike these preppy bitches I was wearing my favorite pair of shades. My pink hair flowing down to the middle of my back. Wearing my favorite ripped black jeans. combat boots, and purple tanktop making my pale skin looking sexy.

" Look it's that freak"

" Is her hair color fake?"

I smirked and glanced at them. "This freaks got a name it's Haruno,Sakura haruno and yes the hair color is natural thanks for asking." I then walked a way with their faces stunned by my sudden actions.

I just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

I turned around to look at the owner of that annoying voice. "Tch. if it isn't pretty boy. Sasuke." I snarled glaring him down with the coldest stare I could conjure up with. he just glared back at me with his onyx eyes which were cold as ice. after a moment of glares he chuckled.

" Why if it isn't Monster girl, well did you miss me?" He smirked leaning in to me while my back was pressed against the locker, any chance of escaping out of the picture.

"Tch. Not likely your the last person I would think about during my summer break I was more like praising the lord thanks for the chance to go on vacation away from you." I snarled. He smirked and tried to make an effort of making a hurtful expression. " Why Sakura i'm hurt all this time I was thinking just how much i've missed you and this is the thanks I get" "More like missing trying to get into my pants." I mumbled " I am going to forget you said that." He sighed

"Kyaa it's Sasuke!" "Shit!" he yelled while running.

If you haven't caught on Sasuke is the most popular guy at school and the biggest sadistic playboy in the world. He takes advantage of womens love for him and once he sleeps with you he will drop you like a rock. But nonetheless everyone loves him except me. Because I despise him! Oh and to top it all off he is my childhood friend and lives next door to me.

"GRRRR HE PISSES ME OFF!" I growled. "Who does?" I glanced then sighed with relief. Sasori looked at me with a confused expression. " Huh, nothing just nothing." i sighed. he was about to say something but I caught him off when I crashed my lips onto his. It took him a while to respond but once he did i couldnt get enough. our lips were on fire our tongues fighting for dominance. once we broke apart we were panting hard, once we settled our breathing we looked at each other. " Missed you too." He smirked. i just laughed and hugged him.

" Hey I was wondering if you would come over for dinner tonight You know to meet my mom and stuff."I said. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face but then smiled. "Yah i'll be there." 'ding dong'

"Theres the bell gotta run" I then gave him a quick kiss and ran down the hall , now all I gotta do is survive the first stage of hell, i looked at my schedule then sighed great geometry with . I only hope to survive long enough for dinner tonight. just my luck.

Please review!:)


	2. Chapter 2 the seven gates of hell

The Seven gates of hell has opened

Room A347, geometry with Shizune, great. As much as I didn't want to I opened the door and walked in without a glance to Shizune.

"Miss Haruno would you care to explain why you are two minutes late." She questioned.

"Why it's not like you care, plus it was only two fucking minutes it's not gunna kill you, so calm the fuck down." I whined. Shizune just glared at me and without another word to me handed me a detention slip, just what I needed.

" OMG this is all I ever wanted thanks so much Shizune." I exaggerated ignoring her imaganary daggers that were stabbing me in the back. I made my way down the aisle towards the back of the room where I wouldn't be disturbed, all around me people snickered.

"So wheres the funeral Sakura? is it yours?" snickered Karin.

Karin is the leader of those fucking idiots that chase after Sasuke like a lost puppy. She's the sluttiest, ugliest, whore in our school and happens to be one of the most popular girl in school. (How that is even possible..the world may never know.)

I looked at Karin with a bored expression. "That's it, seriously? Thats all you got? If you wanted to get my attention you should of waved a chocolate chip cookie in my face instead." I said bored out of my face grew red with embaressment and anger, She was pissed I swear her face was as red as that ugly ass hair of hers.

"God you should might as well leave, everyone hates you!" She yelled.

"Really? Sweet!" I said. Karin became more pissed off at me and just grinded her teeth while I walked away with the biggest smirk on my face.

At last I was in the back, hidden away from society in the safety of the shadows. And without a care in the world, plugged in my earphones and drowned into slumber with Marylin Manson screaming into my ears, Ahhh Heaven.

...

I was awakened by aloud sound of a ruler smacking against a desk only to find out it was mine. Looking up to find Shizune steaming with anger.

"Would it kill for you to actually learn something in my class Haruno." She growled.

"You woke me up for that? Pssh wake me up when it's over." I yawned, Laying my head back down.

"Grrr if only your Mother wasn't the biggest donater to our school You would be so gone!" She snarled. Yup, my mom is ceo of the Konaha corporation and is also one of the founders of konaha school district in other words my mom is a VERY important person.

I smirked. "If it wasn't for my Mother you wouldn't have a job." Shizune's face fumed with anger. She stormed off to get me another detention slip, but before she could the bell rang. Saved by the bell, literaly. I got up and ran through the door before anyone could do anything.

"You know you shouldn't be so hard on Shizune, Sakura." I turned around to find Temari and her lazy boyfriend Shikamaru walking my way.

I smirked " She diserved it." "For the past Two years? we are not kids anymore Sakura for pete sake we are juniors in high school give her a break." She yelled.

"yeesh come to Temari to defend the teachers, nerd." "Shut up." She said pushing me a little bit. "But seriously you should be nice thats your moms best friend." She said.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to have some fun!" I giggled. "Bothersome rich brat." Mumbled Shikamaru. " Your one to talk you lazy ass!" I growled. (Shikamaru's parents own all of the car industries in Konaha.)We stared at one another for a minute untill Shikamaru finally broke our stare down. Scratching his head and looking down he mumbled " So troublesome, whatever." Before shutting up. Temari just glared daggers at her lover boy, then glared back at me.

"Your just looking for trouble, aren't you Sakura?" questioned Temari.

"Nope, just some fun." I smiled. "God your hopeless, I don't know how Sasori puts up with you!" She said. " My charm, it's all about the charm." I giggled. Then all of a sudden I felt two strong arms encircle my waist.

" I always thought it was my undying love for you." Sasori muffled against my skin. I escaped from his grasp to face him, placing a kiss against his lips. "Hmmm, that too." I mumbled. He just stared at me with admiration, like if I was the only one on earth for him, it made my heart melt.

"So what classes do you have?" asked Temari. I handed her my schedule.

1.-Ms. Shizune

- Mr. Kabuto

3.P.E-Mr. Kakashi

4. Sex ed.- Mr. Jiraiya

5. Study hall/ lunch

6. Art- Ms. Kurenai

- Mr. Iruka

8. Self defense- Mr. Yamato

"Besides Geometry I also have lunch with you nice." She said. Shikamaru then looked over my schedule next, he grimaced. "Damn, i'm stuck with her for lunch, Gym, world history and self defense." Sasori then took the schedule out of Shikamarus hands and looked it over. "Hey look at that I have lunch with you too. Hm, art and sex ed too, nice." He said handing back my schedule. Wrapping my arms around his neck I whispered, " Maybe we can teach Jiraiya a thing or too about sex." Sasori blushed tomato red, cute.

"Any ways gotta go, I can't be late I can't afford another detention, seeya!" I said giving Temari a quick hug,a quick kiss to my boyfriend, and a punch to shikamarus back before breaking out into a sprint to world history.

...

After an agonizing hour of Kabutos ranting off about our past hokages ,the bell finally rang. Walking through the hallways was like bieng in a circus. Everycorner I turn people would stare at me like a freak show. " Just take a damn picture it'll last longer!" I yelled, while the whole student body looked away from me in fear.

" You know you don't have to be a bitch about it." "Ugh, what do you want Sasuke." I sighed walking up to my locker, dialing in the combination. "Nothing that concerns you." He mumbled. I slammed my locker shut. "Really, then stop bugging me and move the fuck away from me, you human ice cube." Sasuke, like always moved out of my way, expressionless. But nonetheless followed me.

" So whats you next class?" He asked. "nona." I said. " Nona what?" he asked. "Nona your buisness!" I yelled taking out my schedule. Before I had the chance to react, Sasuke already took my schedule out of my hands lightning fast. He looked it over then glanced at me with his cold onyx eyes. "We Have Gym, lunch, art,chemistry and self defense together." I handed out my hand. " Give it back Uchiha."I snarled. He smirked " I will if you let me walk you to gym." I growled and fummed with anger. " Fine but I am not going to take _Shit_ from your fucking fan club! And so help you, if you do anything rash I will cut your balls off, fry them in a cooking pan and forcefeed it down your throat do you hear me!" I snarled. He glared at me but nodded his head in response. " Let's go." I growled walking away from his glare.

...

Finally done with chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it3 I will have chapter 3 up as fast as I can pleez review

Peace!XD


	3. Chapter 3 ridicule in PE

3. Ridicule in P.E

It didn't take longer than a minute to finally reach the doors leading into the girls locker room. I stopped in my tracks to face Sasuke " Happy? You walked me here now you can leave." I sighed.

He looked at me with a smirk plastered onto his face. " I'll let you go this once... Are you sure you don't need any help changing?" He said inching closer to me. I glared at him intensley, then smiled. " Thanks but no thanks i'm not into lecherous men." " Monster girl! Your into men?" He gasped. I punched him in the gut and satisfyingly laughed at the slightest wince plastered onto his face. I turned to open the door. " Goodbye Uchiha." I snarled before disapearing into the locker room.

The gym uniforms were somewhat... Skanky. The black tanktop hugged my petite form, showing off my curves and made my c-cup breast look a cup size bigger (Not like i'm complaining.) The cotton shorts hugged my butt and thighs showing everything I intended to keep from the world ( But Sasori).

I started to walk out when I felt a hand grab my wrist. " Sakura where do you think your going without saying anything! " Ino exclaimed. She wore the same black tanktop and white shorts as I am, Her long blonde hair up in a ponytail. I just sighed, She sniffled a fake cry " How could you! I thought you were my best friend!" I rolled my eyes. "You'll get over it." She is such a drama queen.

"Hey Sakura." Hinata suddenly appeared right next to me waving hello. "Yo." Ino then dramaticly rushed into Hinatas arms leaving Hinata dumbfounded. " Oh Hinata! Sakura is bieng so mean to me and i'm her best friend. She said hello to you but she didn't even look my way." She sobbed. Hinata just patted her head repeating "There,There." Looking at me confused I mouthed the words, 'She's crazy!' Hinata stiffled a giggle.

"God you guys are so heartless." Ino sighed giving up with her act. " No your just dramatic." "Love you too, Sakura." Ino said while hinata and her followed me out the locker room and into the gym.

...

Sasukes POV

After getting dressed into a black tanktop and white basketball shorts needed for gym. I walked out of the dressing room and into the gymnasium. Inside the gym I was bombarded by screaming women.

'_Damn not them again...well at least its not...'_ "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Karin yelled making her way towards me. '_Shit, i spoke too soon.'_ Karin clung onto me trying to plant a kiss on my cheek, but before she was close too getting her way, I pushed her away. I was about to tell her to get away, but then thats when I heard Kakashi speak loudly. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THOSE SHOES! THEY ARE NOT APPROPRIATE FOR THIS CLASS." I looked over to see Kakashi yelling at Sakura. I was awe strucked, who knew monster girl looked so good in that uniform. Her pale skin popped out like a sore thumb. Her breasts looked deliciously perky enough for my taste, she had curves in ALL the right places. And her luscious legs so creamy and white and long it seemed they can go on forever. Her bubblegum hair loosley braided and wrapped over her shoulder just ending right underneath her right breast. Her green angelic eyes rimmed with black eyeliner and her lips tainted a rosy color. She looked like an Angel. Just thinking about her gave me a hard on, knowing she was just hard to get. She was like a forbidden fruit that I wanted to devour and savour every last bite.

'_Sakura if only...'_

...

" SAKURA HARUNO! I WILL NOT EXCEPT THOSE SHOES IN MY CLASS." Kakashi yelled, pointing to my worn out, black combat boots. I gave him the look as if to say ' And the point is?' "Change the shoes Haruno." "No can do Kakashi, they are like a part of me. You take them away from me.. I won't bother with walking." I sighed. Kakashi just sighed and scratched his head. "Fine, whatever just don't give me any trouble." I saluted him like a soldier "Yes sir." Walking away from him to walk toward Ino and Hinata.

"Shoes issue?" Questioned Ino. I looked at her and smirked. "Yah, but i took care of it." We began walking toward the center of the gymnasium where the teachers were waiting to begin class. Walking past the screaming idiots of Sasukes fan club. " Sasuke is staring at you, Sakura." Hinata whispered to me. I glaced over at the direction of Sasuke, sure enough he was staring at me, expressionless. I smirked once we had eye contact, he raised an eyebrow. I walked away with a smile on my face knowing what the eyebrow raise meant.

"Alright for todays unit, we are doing team building. Group up in pairs of two then we will begin."

Every single person in the gym franticly searched for someone to pair up. I could care less. Ino went off to pair off with Sai, the Sasuke look alike. Hinata paired off with her secret crush, Naruto, Sasukes best friend. Of course all the girls franticly tried to get Sasuke as their partner, Sasuke was no where to be seen.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around to see a handsome guy i've never seen before. I raised an eyebrow. " I noticed you standing around so I thought if you wanted to be my partne..." He started but was cut off. "Sorry, but she's my partner." Sasuke defiently said with confidence. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder protectevly glaring at him. " No he is not my partner." I said pinching Sasukes hand off my shoulder. I looked at the handsome boy infront of me and smiled at him. " Sure we can be partners... um.." "Kyo." He introduced shaking my hand. "Sakura." I said he smiled. " I know." I started to walk with him when i felt a hand forcefully tug at me. "Sakura.." Sasuke growled. I glared at Sasuke " You snooze, you lose." I spat in his face, Prying my hand free too take kyos awaiting hand. Walking away from an awe stucked Sasuke.

...

Sasuke's POV

THAT DICK! I stared after Sakura and that asshole who walked away from me. I will get back at them trust me.

"Sasuke there you are! Now that I got you we are officially partners!" Karin declared. I just sighed and nodded myhead walking with her to await the teachers instrunctions.

The teachers began the lesson, but I couldn't help but look for Sakura. I finally found her across the gym. She was blushing when he looked at her, then he bent down and whispered in her ear and she burst out laughing. That dick has balls to be messing with something that belongs to me. Sakura will soon be mine.

...

Kyo is an amazing guy, he's handsome, he's funny and he's just easy to talk to.

"Wher..e. where have you been all my li..life" I gasped afte my laughter died down. He laughed " I don't know ask Sasori." " I can't believe you two are brothers! Sasori never speaks of you." I said He looked at me then smirked. " Sasori probably wanted to keep such an adorable thing away from my evil grasps." He laughed. Grabbing me from behind and started to lift me in the air. Once he put me down I slapped his back playfully. " Sto..p your too kind." I giggled.

After a good 40 minutes class began to end. I looked at Kyo and hugged him. "Hhaha well i'll see you tomorrow." " He waved goodbye to me "i'll see ya." Once I walked into the locker room I was bombarded by Ino. " Who's the hottie? Does Sasori have competition." She question. I giggled. " Not likely, That's Sasori's brother, who knew right?" I said. " Damn he is GORGEUS! How come all the hotties want you and not me? i'm cute." I sighed and padded her back " Maybe next time." Ino just stared at me dramaticly " GEE thanks." I laughed and continued to get dressed. Up next Sex ed with Jiraiya.


	4. Chapter 4 not hungry

4. Not hungry

I was a bit disappointed Sex Ed. ended I was having ALOT of fun making Sasori blush like a tomato. Teehee, huh oh Sasori.

Sasori and I walked together to lunch hand in hand, an ocassional glance at each other with a hint of a smile prying at his lips. In the lunchroom we spotted our group that consisted of Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru,Ino,Itachi, Neji,Sai and surprisingly Kyo. I walked to the table to sit and save a seat for Sasori while he bought the food.

"Hey there." Kyo smiled, getting up to embrace me in a bear hug. "Hey I didn't know that we had lunch together!" I said hugging him back. He loosened his grip to look me in the face " You never asked." He said cockily. I slapped his arm, but giggled nonetheless.

"Um Sakura." Hinata gasped. I looked at her with a questionable look. " Behind you." She pointed. I turned around to see Sasuke and his lunch tray, along with Naruto. I frowned " What do you want?" I spat out. " Cool it Sakura. I invited them over to sit with us." Shikamaru interjected. I shot a glare at him. I forgot that Shikamaru was best friends with that heartless bastard and the ramen freak. I Just sat down and glared at Sasuke as he sat right across from me.

" I got the food!" Sasori interjected. I looked up from my glare and tenderly smiled at him. " Finally!" I said patting the seat next to me. He gladly took and smiled back at me. I could feel Sasukes Glare.

...

Sasuke's POV

Sasori came back with food in his hands. " I got the food!" He interjected. Sakura looked up and changed her glare into an adoring smile. Tch. " Finally!" She said patting the seat right next to her, he happily took it. They couldn't stop looking at each other.

"Gah! Sakura I don't want to puke up the spahgetti!" Ino yelled. " Ino get over yourself I haven't seen him all summer you know!" Sakura interjected. Ino just glared. "You had all summer to see you boyfriend! what are you talking about!" I almost spit out the soda I was drinking. Boyfriend... BOYFRIEND!

I looked at Sakura at complete shock as She pouted and Sasori just hugged her. I then glared at him, Hard. Sakura looked at him lovingly and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. " You know we can continue what we started in Jiraiyas class." She whispered loud enough for people around her to hear. Sasori chuckled as she locked her luscious rosy lips onto his. They were passionatley kissing, I think i saw tongue. I couldn't take it, I abrubtly stood up causing the two _Lovers_ to seperate from the kiss. " What's wrong with you? " She questioned I glared at her so hard, she was taken aback. " Nothing." I spat out with disgust turning around and leaving away from them as far as possible.

...

I walked into the bathroom after I stormed off from seeing that little..._scene_. Just thinking about her kissing another man made me outraged! To think another man has touched her and I haven't, just mad me want to take her away and lock her away only for my enjoyment. Thinking just what exactly I wanted to do with her. I wanted to touch her in places that would have her tremble. To taste her forbidden fruit of ecstacy. To fuck her senseless. Damn, fucking hormones.

I looked down at the bulge of my hard on. _I have to do something about this... friend of mine._ I then entered the stall and let my member loose. I wrapped my hand around the pulsing member and stroked it hard. My thoughts visioned of a naked Sakura underneathe me, sceaming my name full or ecstacy. Withering around as i pounded her from behind. As I invisioned going faster into her, I stroked my cock faster as well untill I exploded into the toilet gasping and blushing like hell. Damn, I Have to do something and fast.

...

Sakura POV

I stared at the direction Sasuke ran at in pure confusion. What the hell was his problem! Why was he so mad?

"That foolish little brother of mine is such a dumbass." Itachi grunted. History check, Itachi and I dated in the begininng of highschool, But when he took me to a party I met Sasori. That night I broke up with Itachi and me and Sasori have been together ever since. Itachi and I never really were into each other, we did it for publicity. His fathers corporation worked with my mothers and they thought if we dated it would make their busness relationship stronger. But we weren't feeling it so they didn't force us to stay together. Wehave been somewhat of close friends since then.

"Your telling me whats up his ass?" I asked more to myself then to my group. " I don't know Sakura you tell me! God your so dense." She yelled getting up and waling away. " What did i do?" I questioned evryone just sighed. I am so confused.

...

sorry it took so long had a little bit of writers blog! Anyways this is chapter 4 pleez review! the more the merrier!

-Naomi a.k.a livingthelife


	5. Chapter 5 At Sakuras

's

As the ending of the school bell rang, I swear I heard angels singing. I was glad the day was over and I couldn't wait to go home and just relax. I speed walked all the way to my Mercedes-Benz that was parked near a Sakura tree.

I approached my car only to see an awaiting Sasuke and his older brother, Itachi. "We need a ride." Itachi sighed, walking up to me. " What happened to your car?" I asked. " It's getting fixed at the garage." He said.I looked over his shoulder to glance at Sasuke " What about heartless?" I said, folding my arms across my chest. Standing infront of Sasuke, glaring at him. He just glared back for a moment then dropped it. "Naruto..." " Ok, I get it . Get in." I said. Naruto wrecks everything he touches...Let's just leave it at that.

I took the drivers seat while Itachi took the passenger seat, Sasuke in the back. It was the longest 10 minute drive in my life. The silence was soo HEAVY. Akward. Anyway, I pulled into my driveway infront of my Million dollared mansion (Think of the phantomhive mansion from black butler).

Right next to my mansion stood the Uchiha's million dollared mansion, just a couple of feet away. Our houses were so close together that once, when we were little, when Sasuke and I were ... _friends._ Sasuke would go to his balcony from his room and place a plank of wood onto my balcony and sneek in to my room so we could play hide and seek.( Our rooms are right across from each other if you didn't get the point.)

"Thanks for the ride." Itachi waved before disapearing into his house, Sasuke was no where to be seen. I walked into the foyer to be greeted by the servants "Welcome home Sakura-sama." The maids and butlers said in sync. "Hello everyone." I greeted, walking down the hallway. " Sakura, welcome home darling." "Hey mom." I greeted the big chested blonde that ascended the stairs to give me a hug. We walked into the kitchen, grabbing a soda while she sat at the island. " Oh, just to let you know I invited the Uchiha's over for dinner tonight." I almost spat out the drink right onto her face. Seeing my disturbed expression painted on my face, she looked concerned. " What, are you and Itachi still not in good terms..." I shook my head. " No mom, you've got the wrong Idea, I have no problem with Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. And Itachi and I are fine, great even, but me and Sasuke..eeeh not so much." I said. She sighed " Just please for tonight act like you guys are the bestest friends in the entire world, just for me 'kay?" I thought about it then smirked." Fine, but on one condition." " What." " Well, I invited Sasori." She looked surprised. " Is Sasori.." " Yes, he's my boyfriend." " Wow, your finally bringing a guy home." She said a little taken aback. " Get over it he's coming for dinner and that's it." She raised her hands as if to say truce. " Hey I never said he couldn't, just behave youself." She said glaring at me. " Oh I will." I said with a chuckle, she just sighed.

...

5p.m, an hour away from dinner time. I was so not looking forward to this, dinner with Sasuke, tch. I walked around my spacious room, thinking if I should call Sasori to kidnap me and take me away from here. Untill I heard a rock thrown against my french doors. I glanced towards the french doors that lead to the balcony to see Sasuke staring at me. I stomped my way toward the doors to close the black,satin curtains. Sighing I collapsed onto my king sized bed, the dark purple comforter caressing my exposed skin. A knock came to my door.

"What." I answered, not bothering to get up and answer it. My mother walked in. "How come your not dressed?" She said crossing her hands over her chest. I sat up straight to look at her "Your point is..." "Huh, that's it get your ass up. " She comanded. When I didn't respond she grasped my arm with her freakinsh strength and dragged me into my washroom. She began to undress me down into my underwear. " What the fuck lady! The hell is wrong with you." I yelled covering my exposed breast from my crazy mom. " Get in the shower." She comanded in the scariest voice she can conjure up. A shiver went down my spine, I did what she told me without a second thought. While I showered she disapeared into my room, after 20 minutes I wrapped myself in a towel and headed into my room.

My walk in closet's floor was nowhere to be seen for it was covered by a black curtain of my wardrobe. "No, No...NO.. GOD NO, WAS I DRUNK WHEN I BOUGHT THIS FOR YOU!" Yelled the blonde, throwing my clothes. "Uh..." "Yes this will do!" She said getting up, a piece of clothing in her hands. She approached me and threw the cloth on my bed. " Put it on." She said. I Picked up the dress I never knew I had. It was a gorgeous white victorian style dress, the top a corset and flowed down into beautiful riples. Long in the back, short in the front. She then began to pick up matching heels." Hell no, I'm keeping my boots mom." I said slapping her hands, causing her to drop the heels. She glared at me but I gave her a serious look, She sighed. "Fine, whatever as long as you look nice." She left so that I can get dressed, I stared at the dress then my reflection in the mirror that was standing at my little table. My pale skin, blending in with the white towel I wore. My pink hair ripiling down my body, ending mid-back. My rosy cheeks and lips giving color to my pale complexion.

I glanced at the clock, 5:45. I sighed. Guess I have no choice.

...

Sasuke POV

I wasn't too happy about the idea of going over Sakura's for dinner. But I couldn't deny my precious mother's wishes ( Mamas boy). So here we stood infront of the magnificent french doors of the Haruno Mansion, dressed in our best.

" Hello Uchiha-sama please come in." Answered a maid. Moving aside to let us pass, we walked into the magnifacent foyer. Decending the stairs came Lady Tsunade, Sakuras mother. The big breasted blonde came to greet us " Welcome! i am so glad you were able to come!" She exclaimed,giving my mother a hug. "We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Exclaimed my mother. Tsunade had let go of my mom to come stand infront of my brother and I " Why, look at you boys.. well not boys but men, how lovely." We just nodded. " And your daughter? Where is she? I was hoping we could discuss something together." My mother said looking around the foyer, as if searching for something. " Who knows, the child tends to do things by herself whenever she wants." Sighed Tsunade. " If you think about she is a bit like you. You decided to raise her by youself, yet Give her the surname of your ex-lover." My mother said looking at Tsunade sincerley.

" Leave my dead-beat dad out of this, I prefer to live my life without him bieng brought up in the equation." Said a familiar face. Sakura ascended the stairs, we stared in awe. Sakura wore a victorian styled dress that lusciously hugged her curves. Her Bubble-gum hair tied up in a loosley done bun, some strands escaped and framed her face. Her green eyes were rimmed with black eyliner, her cheeks and lips rosy colored. She looked absolutley beautiful, like an angel.

" Oh Sakura, you look loveley." My mother went over to Sakura to hug her. "Thanks Mikoto." she replied, akwardly patting her back. When my mother released her she walked up to my father and they did their way of greeting. "Fugaku." "Sakura." They nodded in acknowledgement. I followed Sakura's gait as she came over to Itachi. I then noticed Itachi also gawked at her in awe, a slight blush colored his cheeks. She gave him a slight smile and hugged him, he hugged back. She then came up to me and just glared for what seemed like forever. I smirked, Maybe I can do something about this little situation tonight.

"Sakura-sama a.. Sasori-san is here for dinner." A maid bowed respectedly towards Sakura. Sakuras face lit up when she saw Sasori walk up through the door. Ah what the fuck!

...

Sakura's POV

Sasori walked into the foyer, dressed handsomley his hair tamed for the occasion. I ran into Sasori's arms giving him a peck on the lips and a hug.

"Mom this is Sasori, Sasori,mom,. " I introduced them. " Nice to meet you Sasori-san. " "The pleasure is mine Ms. Senju." Sasori shook my mother's hand. Mikoto then walked up to us "Sakura who is this young man?" She asked. "He's my boyfriend." Mikoto's eyes bulged out of her eye sockets and looked at Fugaku and then back at us. " Oh my, this is going to be an issue." We just stared at each other in confusion, she sighed. "We discussed this with you mother...well..um.." "Just spit it out already!" I yelled. "An engagement between the you and Sasuke. " WHAT!" Sasuke and I yelled in unision. All hell broke loose.

...

Srry it took so long to update had a writer's blog but now im over it. This is chapter 5 and i'm working on chapter 6 so dont rush me pleez Review! Luv you all

-Naomi (livingthelife)


	6. Chapter 6 Dig in

6. Dig In

Sasuke and I stared at Mikoto in complete and utter shock. I finally recovered enough to change my stare into one of disgust.

"What the hell do you mean by _**engagement!**_" I spat out the word, just thinking about it was horrifying. Mikoto looked at me with a straight apologetic look. "Since the relationship with Itachi didn't go so good..well Fagaku and I assumed that you would prefer someone closer to your age and..." "Your not getting the point Mrs. Uchiha, Itachi and I broke up because we felt the same way about an arranged dating, not because Itachi was a some kind of cougar!I could care less, but an arranged marriage...that's..FUCK LADY THINK FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, DAMN!" I was furious! I hated Sasuke already and we are neighbors, but as a _**husband**_..that was out of the picture. "Sakura that is enough!" I was shocked to hear Sasori yell.

I turned to face him "Sasori?" "Sakura, it's expected of you to be wedded off and do the family business.." He said with a bit of dissapointment in his voice. Sasori is a middle-class citizen, He got a scholarship in Konaha, if it wasn't for that he wouldn't attend that useless prosigious school. I looked at Sasori in complete and utter horror "Sasori wh..what are you talking abou.." " Dinner is served." The maid interrupted,breaking the tension. I sighed and walked towards the dining room, the others trailing along.

...

Dinner wasn't exactly a life of a party, we ate in complete silence. After what seemed to be like an eternity, there was finally movement. "Sakura,take the offer."My mother said. I looked at her with wide eyes. " WHAT!" I yelled standing up and knocking the seat back. "Sakura, grow up and sit down." I am so pissed right now, you have no idea. I lifted my head up in confidence "NO." I snarled. Tsunade stood up, " You have no choice..we have no choice.. you are going to marry Sasuke and that is final!" She yelled. I was going to yell back when the unexpected happened, Sasori stood up and began to leave. I ran after him hearing the other fucking nosy people follow behind me. I was finally able to catch up and grab his wrist. I looked at him in shock, he had sadness smacked on his face. I went to put my hand on his cheek, but he abruptly forced my hand off of him. "I'm sorry Sakura, but we can no longer be together." "No Sasori what are you saying!" " I'm saying we're threw." " Sasori, we can get through this..together, just don't leave me alone." I begged and begged, but it was no use. he drew me in and kissed my forhead, then leaned down. "I'm sorry." He whispered and walked away.

I was in shock, I couldn't move, I just lost the best thing in my life because of this engagement that I didn't want any part of. I didn't know what to do for the first time in my life, so I did the one thing I haven't done since I was five. I broke down and cried.

...

Sasuke POV

I followed Sakura when her boyfriend stormed off, but I was surprised to see Sakura on the floor not saying anything. I didn't notice what she was doing untill I came into ear shot, she was crying. I stared at her in pity, I don't know what to do, I didn't know if I should hug her or leave her.

" Oh dear, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." my mother sighed. I glared at her " If you didn't come up with this decision of yours all of a sudden, then this wouldn't have happened!" I snarled, She just looked away with an apologetic expression. Than Sakura stood up and ran upstairs without a glance or even a word to us. " Give her time and she will get over it." Tsunade said with a straight face.

...

We left after desert, walking throught the lawn and into our home. I went upstairs and into my room and out to the balcony. There I saw Sakura looking camatose on her bed, no sign of life in her eyes, but tears still streaming down her face. I felt horrible that I was partially at blame here. If it wasn't for me or my mom she would of still had that beautiful smile on her face.

I feared that maybe she won't show that smile as much anymore. Then a thought came to my mind, I will have Sakura fall inlove with me, so she can expirience happiness again. But how? I'm not exactly the romantic type and I sure as hell won't show it, 'How will I make her happy again?' It took me a while, but Then it came to me.. ' I know how too make her happy!' I smirked still looking at Sakura who fell asleep with tears in her eyes. Even with her crying she looked beautiful, like a sleeping beauty. I smirked, Sakura just wait and see.

...

Chapter 6 is done I kinda rushed it if it's bad tell me so I can take my time with the next one and make it better! k love you all! You give me reviews and I give you more stories! p.s sorry it's short.. lets just say i've been super busy!^/^ (nOT WHAT U THINK U PERVS)

-Naomi (livingthelife)


	7. Chapter 7 Comfort

Sakura POV.

The morning sun peaked through my black curtains, lighting my room a bit. I groaned from exhaustian, I still wore the same clothes as the day before. Than it came to me, the flashes of the events that took place at dinner running through my mind. I shook my head,trying to make the memories fade, and shaking off the urge to cry again. Sasori, the only guy who made me feel wanted, who had never left me alone, who loved me for me. But know I have nothing, i'm no longer wanted nor loved...know i'm alone. Alone... I couldn't stop the tears that I tried so hard to fight back, 'all that effort for nothing' i thought as my tears flowed down my cheeks. I was now feeling powerless and agravated... no.. I WAS PISSED! If it wasn't for Sasuke and his dense mother, Sasori and I would have still been together. I am so.. just aggravated. A new set of tears flowed out of my eyes, I did nothing to stop them.

...

Sasuke POV.

I woke up the next morning, all the memories of last night events came rushing through my mind. I sat up straight, 'I wonder how Sakura is doing?' I then got up toward the french doors and went on the balcony, Sakura's curtains were still drawn, no movement pronouncing any life at all. I sighed,she is either not up to go to school or she's at school, I don't know but i'm sure i'll find out sooner or later.

I walked towards my walk in closet and pulled on a shirt and put on some worn out blue-jeans. Once I was done dressing, I went into my washroom to brush my teeth and do my other busness. After that I headed downstairs into the dining room, there eating breakfast was my brother and my parents, not saying a word to each other. Once I approached the table and took my seat, my mother then handed over a plate of waffles and kiss my head. " Good morning, Sasuke." " 'Morning." I muffled already stuffing my face with eggs and bacon. " Sasuke." I looked up to see Itachi glaring at me. I swallowed my mouthfull "What." I Said dulful. he then faced my parents " I wish for you to reconsider the engagement." My parents looked at him in shock, I just glared. " Itachi, what are you up too?" I questioned with a straight face. He smirked " Let's just say that I can be an allegible bachelor for Sakura as well." " What!" I growled, this is not going as I planned. My mother just gasped with happiness " Really! Oh how wonderful! A love triangle, now this is getting exciting!" We just looked at her. " Just saying." She mumbled while grabing a piece of toast and pretended to be interested at its tastyness. I looked back at Itachi " I won't give her to you without a fight!" I snarled. "Bring it, it wouldn't be exciting to win without something to be preoccupied with, but let me tell you this... I will win." He cockily smirked. He then got up and started to walk. This asshole.

...

Sakura POV.

I parked at my normal spot, by the sakura tree. I got out of the car, wearing my combat boots with thigh high black socks, black shorts, and a white V-neck shirt, black shades and my hair unbrushed, and untamed, let loose.

I walked into the school, walking down the hallway without a sound escaping my mouth. The halls filled with mumbiling idiots. They mumbled and stared like they had nothing better to do. I ignored them like I always did and walked to my locker. I was surprised to see Itachi leaning against my locker with the things I needed for my classes in his hands. I walked toward him " I forgot that you knew my locker combo." I said while he handed my things to me. We stood in silence, My head still pondering on the break up. "That's it." Itachi growled. He then grabbed my arm and forced me to walk with him. " Where are you taking m.." I said. He then pulled me under the staircase where we could be alone. He then faced me with a stern look on his face. "Take off the shades." He demanded. " I prefer to keep them on,thanks." I said looking at the floor. He reached out to grab the glasses in lightning fast movement, i didn't have enough time to react. " N..o" I said i looked at the ground my face shielding my eyes.

Itachi grabbed my chin and gently forced me to look at me. His face soften as he touched my cheek. "Your eyes are so swollen." He whispered. When he touched me I wanted comfort, I tried to force myself away from him, but he grabbed me and forced me into a hug in comfort. "Go ahead Sakura, no one will see you or hear you, just cry out untill your hearts content." He whispered. I shook my head, but I couldn't stop the tears that escaped my eyes. He let me cry all over his shirt, comforting me .

...

Sasuke POV.

Damn that Itachi, first he says he wants Sakura and then leaves me behind when he knows he's my ride to school! He is going to pay big time. I tried to ignore the thought and place it in the back of my mind. I walked down the hallway, everyone saying goodmorning to me or giving me a high five, the girls screaming my name. I paid no heed to them when I saw a patch of untamed pink hair. I started to walk toward her, but hid right away when I spotted Itachi talking to her, I couldn't quit make out what they were saying. All of a Itachi grabbed Sakuras wrist and speed walked away, I followed. They stopped under the staircase, they stood there in silence for what seemed like forever. Then the unthinkable happened Itachi held Sakura in his arms. That fucking bastard! What does he think he's doing...wait whats that sobbing noise. I looked back at them to see Sakura melt in his embrace and cried he eyes out. Shit, I couldn't stand the thought of him bieng there ...holding her like that, that should be me not him. I glared back at them, only to see Sakura still crying and Itachi petting her head in comfort and...Smirking at me! Oh he wants to play harsh alright...let the games begin!

...

Oh shit! shits gunna get down! lol chapter 7 is now up sorry for taking so long. I'm going to take longer on ch.8 cuz i'm going to go camping and unfortunatley i cant bring my laptop with me, but pleez bear with me as soon as I return I will start working on the next chapter. pleez review! your one and only

~Naomi (livingthelife)3


	8. Chapter 8 let the games begin

8. Let the games begin

Sakura POV

I was grateful for Itachi bieng there and able to comfort me. I feel much better now and I think I can handle the rest on my own.

After Itachi and I parted ways, I spotted Sasuke. I began to turn the other way when I felt a hand clasp around my wrist. Sasuke forced me to walk with him, not a sound coming out of his mouth. We then entered a little closet, my wild guess, the janitors room. He closed the door behind us, than faced me "Sakura.." " I don't want to speak with you." I spat at him. He sighed and looked down with a hint of regret in his eyes. He then looked up and looked at me, I was a bit taken a back. Sasuke actually had a face of sadness painted all over his face! "Sasuke...?" I mumbled. He just sighed and laid his head on my shoulder. "Sakura ...I'm so sorry about last night. I'm sorry thati've caused you so much pain, that wasn't my intention, I swear!" He mumbled against my shoulder. I looked down at him in shock. The great Uchiha prodigy is apologizing to me! Of all people he's apologizing to me, i'm regretting not bringing my camcorder.

"Nice try, but it's not going to work on me! I'm not some toy that you can play with!" I snapped unintentially. " Your not a toy." He mumbled. "What?" " I said your not a toy, your so much more than that." He said looking up at me. He cupped my cheek in his palm, wierdly it was comfortable and calming. I was bieng comforted in Sasukes own special way, and the funny thing is... I don't hate it. Sasuke kept eye contact as he begin to lean in, our lips inches apart, he stopped hesetantly to see if i would push him away. When I didn't move, he proceeded, the warmth of our lip heat felt so calming... bring!. I was startled into to reality by the bell, Saved by the bell. I began to gather my things as Sasuke looked away without another glance to me. I walked out the door without another word.

...

Sasuke POV

As Sakura and I was brought back to reality, I quickly looked away, My whole entire face was on fire. '_I almost kissed her!'_ Once she was out the door, I shook my head and smirked. I have her wrapped around my little finger. Heh, 5 points for me, 2 points for him. I walked out the closet in confidence, Itachi down the hallway looking at an escaping Sakura in confusion, He glanced the way she came from to spot me with confidence written on my face, a look of fustration on his face. Play with fire, and you will burn.

...

Itachi POV

I spotted Sakura speed walking my way. " Hey Sa..." She just walked past me without a word, as if she had something on her mind. I looked toward the direction she came from only to see Sasuke, confidently grinning. Damn he's one step ahead of me, now what am going to do? Sakura probably has Sasuke in her mind right now. I know it's wrong to toy with her feelings, but ever since dinner I just knew that I still had feelings for her and now they are even stronger than before! now I know...I'm in love with Sakura.

...

Sakura POV.

I ran into the girls bathroom to find it empty, I locked the door. I saw my reflection in the mirror to find my entire face beet red. I touched my finger against my lips, I almost kissed Sasuke... I ALMOST KISSED SASUKE, the sasuke that I HATE with A BURNING PASSION. This isn't making any sense, but I think i'm actually growing feelings for Sasuke. That's it.. i'm falling in love with Sasuke. I shook my head, I need some fresh air. I gathered my things again and went to unlock the door, I wasn't expecting this. When i opened the door, right infront of me was... Sasori, my ex-boyfriend infront of the girls bathroom, in an abandoned hallway...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!

...

Hey guys sorry im late and it took so long, cuz of skool and everything but ya. i might not write as fast as i used to cuz of, sports and school stuff. but Heres chapter 8 pleez review they are greatly appriciated

love u always

Naomi


	9. Chapter 9 im sorry and i love you

9. I'm sorry and I love you

I stared at Sasori in complete and utter horror. What was my ex-boyfriend, the man I ever loved and ripped my heart in half, doing here of all places, infront of the girls bathroom. My mouth opened as if I wanted to say something, but no words came out of my mouth. Sasori looked down at me with his dark, eyes.

" I had a feeling you would be here." He smirked playfully. I looked at him once I got my mind back on track. " What are you doing here?" I whispered, looking down at my feet. I heard an uneasy shuffling of his feet. I then felt his hand grasp my wrist and pulled hard, forcing me to trip and land into his embrace. He hugged to dear life, as if in any moment I could dissapear. "Sakura..." He whispered in my ear seductivley. He pulled back a little to look into my eyes, cupping his hand under my chin, tilting my head back a little. He started to lean in towards me, our lips brushing against each other. I shoved against his chest, making him stumble back a little, far enough for me to escape his embrace. "What do you think your doing!" I gasped. Sasori just looked at me with sad filled eyes, " Sakura... I'm sorry, for abandoning you when you needed me the most, I'm sorry, i'm just... really, really sorry.. I love you so mu.." " Just stop right there!" I yelled, tears filling my eyes. My body started to quake as the tears ran down my cheeks. "Y-You hurt me, you know that." "I know and I'm s.." " I LOVED YOU SO MUCH AND YOU THREW ME AWAY!" I yelled. I shook my head at him.

Some classroom doors opened, from hearing all of the commotion to see the source of it, in the crowd i spotted Sasuke and Itachi.

" Sakura I screwed up.. I KNOW TRUST ME IT HURT ME AS MUCH AS IT HURT YOU." He began. " No, no YOU DON'T KNOW HURT AS MUCH AS I DO, SASORI YOU BROKE MY HEART,YOU LOST MY TRUST AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU.. YOU..LEFT ME ALO.." I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Sasuke holding me, and suprisingly I melted into his arms with a blush. " No Sakura, your not alone at least not anymore." He whispered for only my ears to hear. He hugged me tight against his broad chest, the smell of his cologne filled my nostrils.

" Sasori it's better if you left her alone,man." Itachi said placing a hand on his shoulder. I looked up to see Sasori glaring at Sasuke, he then advanced forward in a long stride. "SASUKE, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER! RIGHT NOW!" He yelled. He raised his fist ready to punch us. The the unimaginable happened. Sasuke forced me behind him, taking full force of the punch. "Sasuke...!" I whispered. Sasori was red with fury, his eyes intended to kill.

Sasuke recoperated from the punch and spreaded out his hands. " Go ahead.. puch me all you want, let all that anger out. But no matter what I will not let you hurt Sakura anymore as long as I live." Sasuke stated. I was taken a back, my heart sped up with those words that came out of his mouth. That all stopped when Sasori was ready to throw another punch. I stood up as fast as I could and punched Sasori square in the mouth. Sasori's head snapped sideways, then back at me in shock. "Sakura?" He gasped. "Huh..uh go away. As you can see i've moved on now, I don't need you anymore, your just a figment of my imagination fuck you, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." I yelled gasping for air. Sasori looked at me in complete and utter shock and dissapointment.

"What is all the comotion about!" Yelled the Hokage(Principal) The crowd dispersed as quickly as it started,leaving The Uchiha brothers , me and Sasori to face the Hokage. Fuck. The Hokage towered over us in anger. " You four, detention now!"leaving the four of us in an awkward situation, my life couldn't get any better..

...

Sorr y it took so damn long, gomenesai ITS SOO SHORT! Skool is going to be the death of me anyways i will try to do the next chapter as fast as I can, but I can't garentee it. Pleez review I really enjoy them! Love and peace

XOXOX

NAOMI


	10. Chapter 10 Detention

10. Detention

It was 3:30 P.M, and detention was starting. I was stuck in a closet sized classroom with my ex-boyfriend, Itachi, my best friend and Sasuke the guy I am supposed to marry and the guy I was falling for, can it get any more awkward then that?

Sasori sat in the front seat, away from Sasuke, Itachi sat next to Sasori for other purposes. I took the seat in the far corner in the back of the room, in the dark, Sasuke took the seat next to mine. Just then our ancient babysitter entered the room, we looked at him with a questioning look. He wrote his name on the board...slowly. I squinted my eyes to see the small print " T-o-s-h-i-mo." I prounonced slowly. Mr. Toshimo then twisted around and looked at me "Yes, Darling?" I looked at him strangley, then shook my head "N-Nothing, Nothing at all." He shrugged and turned back to the blackboard, Sasuke just smirked and chuckled. I Punched his arm and he then shrugged away, carressing the area I had punched. "Ok, children turn to page 67." He said monotonley. Everyone looked at him stupified, I rose my hand. "Yes, darling?" "Ok heres the deal you old fart 1. don't call me darling it's fucking creepy and second you do know this is detention and not a class right?" He looked at me quizzically, but he then took out his schedule an his reading glasses and scanned his paper.

"Well than It looks like your right, my mistake...carry on." I rolled my eyes, but non the lessignored him and plugged in my earphones. I was going into my own little world when a piece of paper landed on my desk. I turned to the direction it came from, Sasuke he motioned me to open it. i rolled my eyes and unraveled the paper.

"Hey how about a day off? For a couple of days." I just looked at him, he smirked and nodded toward the paper. I picked up the pencil and scribbled down on it before passing it back. He unfolded it and read it. " Depends... where are we going?" He wrote and passed it back to me. "It's a secret.. it wouldn't be fun if i told you know would it?" I giggled I turned toward him " Fine." I whispered. " Tonight, meet at the balcony at six,pack clothing that'll last you a week." He whispered back. " What about m..." "don't worry about it, I told our parents it was for a school project I got it all covered." I nodded my head and giggled as he took my other earbud and critized my music. this man will be the death of me.

...

After dinner I ran upstairs and took out my suitcase and started to shove clothes and such that I would need for a week. I looked at the clock, fuck it's 5:55 and I have to be on the balcony with my things ready at 6. I quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed my things from in their. I rushed everything in the suit case and sat on top of it, to force the zipper all the way through.

I heard a loud thud outside on the balcony, quickly I ran towards my balcony doors and pushed aside the black satin curtains. There I saw Sasuke climbing onto my balcony from the plank he used as we were kids. I opened the doors for him to enter my room. " You used the plank!" "Well duh how'd you expect me to come over, fly?" He snorted grabbing my suitcase and my hand. "Come on we need to go before anyone see's us." He said leading me toward the plank. I tugged his hand back making him stop. " I thought you told our parents that we were leaving!" I growled. He smirked " Yah but I didn't tell them when and how long." I fumed but non the less went down on the plank.

Once we grabbed our bags we ran toward his car, shoving all of our bags in the back. He started the car and drove off. "Ready for another adventure, like the good times?" he asked. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Shut the fuck up and drive already, i'm going to have second thoughts if you say that to me ever again. He shrugged "Fine, Fine...grouch." I ignored him and blasted the music as he drove us off to our mysterious destination.

...

SORRY SORRY SORRY, I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER, I'VE JUST BEEN SO BUSY. BLAH. IM HAVING A BRAIN FART AND CANT THINK OF ANYTHING I WOULD BE SO HAPPY IF YOU CAN GIVE ME ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEEZ REVIEW THEYARE GREATLY APPRIECIATED!

LOVE AND PEACE

NAOMI


	11. Chapter 11 bonding

Hey guy it's Naomi i'd like to give a shout out to themellyb123 thnx for the suggestion! ok on with the story!

11. Bonding

Sakura POV

"Sakura..Hey Saakkuuraaa..SAKURA GET UP!" I woke up to Sasuke shaking my shoulder. I groaned " What do you want! If your not dying then don't wake me up." I turned my back to him, laying my head against the window trying to fall back asleep. I started to doze off again when I felt a calloused hand caress my back. He rubbed along my spine, making a chill go down my back. He trailed lower.. and lower. I quickly grabbed his hand, "What do you think your doing?" I snarled at him. Now fully facing him. He smirked " Trying to wake you up, and it worked." "Ya, your point is!" I growled. " We're here." He said pointing out the window. I didn't know where he was taking me so i eagerly looked out the window. It was beautiful! We were in one of many of the Uchiha lake houses, it was magnificent.

The lake house was cute with tall glass windows and french doors, it was just beautiful and the lake glistened in the sunlight, I was breathless. " wow..." " I knew you would like it. Come on lets go." We then walked into the house, bags in hands " Well make yourself at home, i guess." Sasuke said starting to walk away. " Hey Uchiha, where's my room?" He smirked and motioned me to follow him. I walked down the long hallway, at the end of the hallway was french doors that led into a humungous room! " HOLY SHIT! IT'S FUCKING HUGE!" I yelled dropping my things and entering the room, roaming around. I looked at Sasuke who started to put his luggage with mine " Woah, woah, woah you are not sleeping with me." " Theres only one room and I am not sleeping on the coach." " Theres only one bedroom in this huge house, you kidding me!" He shrugged " What do you expect, this is my parents honeymoon house, my parents figured they didn't need more than one room so they only built one huge room that takes up half of this house." " That's so fucking stupid." " Plus the bed is huge don't think im going to do anything with you, don't flatter yourself." He said walking into the bathroom. That stung, it dissapointed me ,that to know that He didn't want to touch me.

Uh! I want Sasuke to touch me know, fuck i'm going insane.

...

Sasuke POV

I quikly entered the bathroom as quick as I could. Fuck I knew this would happen if I kept fantasizing about Sakura the whole entire drive. I looked down at the bulge that potruded my pants, damn when did I become such a faggot to be easily turned on like this. I mean I've slept with some sexy women, but none of them turned me on this bad and so easily too. But it was worth it, Sakura looked beautiful in her sleep. Her face flushed, her rosy lips parted abit, her disheveled hair looking absolutley gorgeous, her chest rising and then falling with the rythm of her breathing. It was definitley something I would want to wake up next to forever.

I then remembered my evergrowing erection, huh guess I should relieve it, don't want to scare her off just yet. I then unzipped my pants, relieving my cock from its restraints. I wrapped my calloused hand around my pulsing member, the thought of Sakura undressing came to my mind. I pumped my cock as fast as I could, the thought of Sakura doing this for me helped relieve the pain, i mean this is embarrasing for me, the Uchiha Sasuke. I pumped and pumped as quickly as I could.

Knock, knock, Shit. " What a man can't get any privacy in here!" I yelled still pumping. The door knob started to jingle, Fuck I forgot to lock the door. I Quickly shoved my dick back in my pants as Sakura entered with her toiletries. I looked at her with disbelief, she glared " Oh shut up, i've seen your ass more than needed, so don't be such a little prick." She growled as she started placing her things into the empty drawers. after a minute she glanced at me, then fully turned toward me, " Get out I need to shower." She said pushing me toward the door. I smirked " Why don't we take a shower together?" " No." "Oh come on Sakura, it's only fair to show me yourself since you know my body so well." I whined. She glared at me " Over my dead body, plus your dumb ass forgets to close your damn curtains when you fuck karin and your ass is all up in the air, not my fault." She said finally accomplishing getting me out the door succesfully and closing it behind me.

...

Sakura POV

I stepped into the shower, the warm beads of water carresing my pale, overworked skin, I was in heaven. The steam of the hot water relaxed my tense muscles,I sighed with pleasure. My hands went down on my body, massaging my tense muscles. With contentiment I began humming to myself, not knowing that I wasn't alone.

After what seemed like forever, I finally shut off the running water and withdrew the curtains only to find Sasuke standing and staring. I quickly covered myself as quickly as i could. "U-Uchiha!" I yelled, my face flushed. Sasuke put a hand on his mouth and looked away, covering his face and handng me a towel. "H-Here." He stuttered walking out of the bathroom. I stared after him in disbelief, that asshole!

I quickly got dressed into a black tanktop, red-ripped jeans, and my combat boots and stormed out of the bathroom and into the room. There Sasuke stood facing the window, I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at him, his face was covered by his bangs. " What the hell was that!" I yelled. He didn't answer, but just looked down without a word. " Sasuke!..Sasuke! Sasuke!...Sasuke look at me!" I yelled. After a moment of no response I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. Sasuke looked like a fallen angel, it as no surprise that Sasuke, yes, had god-like features. But his expression made my heart melt, his face was distorted with one of pain and anguish. He looked down at me, then shut his eyes and forced my hands off of him. "Damnit Sakura!" He yelled. Facing back towards the window. "You know what Sakura, you are going to be the one to kill me, you know that." He said. I was confused " Sasuke..?" I questioned. He just shook his head and grinned back at me. " Forget it, come on let's go." He said taking my hand and led me into the woods. " Where are you taking me!" I questioned him, he just chuckled. " It's a secret."

...

Took me a while to write this one but I am finally done and working on the next one. Thank you all forsupporting me and my story! pleez review I enjoy reading them

xoxoxox

~Naomi


	12. Chapter 12 Is this it?

12. Is this it?

Sakura POV

It was getting dark outside and Sasuke lead me deeper and depper into the woods of the lakehouse. I couldn't see a thing out here, without Sasuke I would probably bumb into a tree by now. "Come on, We are almost there,...I think." Sasuke said whispering the last part. I glared at him. " What do you mean you think!" I yelled at him. "Uh..." "UCHIHA! I'm gunna fucking ki.." "We are here, thank god I thought we might've had to use bread crumbs to find our way back!" He said. " That's not funny Uchiha." I growled, glaring daggers at him. He just rolled his eyes and pointed beyond a field of trees. I followed where he pointed, I gasped. It was a field of night lillies, They sparkled just like the stars. " Oh. my. God, it's gorgeous, Uchiha." I walked out into the middle of the field looking up, admiring the stars.

...

Sasuke POV

She is absolutley gorgeous, I stared at Sakura who marveled the night sky. Her pale skin glowed brilliantly just like the night lillies and just like the stars. Her long, pink locks was blown around against the wind. She looked like a goddess, a goddes of darkness that I couldn't have. I grimaced at the thought, no I can't think that way,even if I have feelings for her they will never be returned. I must remember, shes forced to marry me, it's not because she loves me, it's because she was forced. I forced myself to look away, I have to stop before I get lost in the dark. " uchiha... Uchiha!" I turned around to see a very wet and very angry Sakura. It wasn't 'till then that I noticed that it was raining, hard. She glared at me, I raised my hands. " Don't look at me like that, I didn't know it was going to rain." I yelled so she can hear me over the rain. " Well don't just stand there let's go!" She yelled back. I took her hand and we ran throught the woods.

We dodged trees and more trees, just than a loud crack flashed through the night sky. "Uchiha, we need to find shelter soon or we might get striked by lightning!" "I'm trying! I just can't remember..." " Uchiha!" I just than remember a little cabin that we have in the woods just in case me or my brother ever got lost. I pulled Her hand leading her towards the cabin from memory. " Come on this way!" I yelled over the rain. We ran through a little path, up ahead I saw the outlining of the cabin " There, just ahead, come on Sakura just a little more!" We ran as fast as we could, untill we finally got to the cabin. I pryed open the door and forced us in to shelter.

I threw in some logs into the fireplace,setting it on fire, lighting up the cabin. there I truly noticed how wet we were. I sighed, I walked toward the dresser pulling out 2 towels and a button up shirt. I threw them toward sakura , keeping one of the towles for me. She looked up at me " The bathroom is over there, take a warm shower and dress into that, just leave your wet clothes in there, we will air dry them." I said she nodded and looked at me " What about you?" She questioned. " Don't worry about me, i'll be fine, trust me." I smirked and she just rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. Once she was out of sight,I than took off my wet shirt and tossed it into the hamper, using the towel to dry off my dripping wet hair.

I than remembered I had the maids stockup every part of this property with things that we might need. I spotted the mini-refrigerator we had next to the fireplace. I opened it and found some champagne and a piece of cake. It's Sakuras birthday today, but how did the maids know? I shrugged oh well. I sat on the queen sized bed, placing the bottle and the plate on the night stand. I felt a presence behind me, I turned to see Sakura...SAKURA!? Sakura looked incredibly sexy, in the button up shirt, 2 buttons on top were unbottoned showing a bit of cleavage. He wet hair cascaded in long, exotic waves, her green eyes looked more radiant than ever in the light of the fireplace. I'm going to die.

...

Sakura POV

I blushed at the sight of Sasuke's bare back, I have to admit he was lean and he looked firm, very firm. At that moment Sasuke than got up and turned to stare at me. I felt unconscious as Sasuke continued to stare. "W-What are you staring at Uchiha?" I growled trying to cover up the shakiness of my voice. He shook his head, his wet hair sticking to his face. "N-Nothing." He mumbled. I sighed and walked toward him, towel in hand, He stared at me. I than pushed him onto the bed and pryed open his legs apart so I can go in between them. "W-What are you doing!" He gasped. "Don't be such a pussy, i'm drying your hair, cuz' you don't know how, you big baby." He just stood there in silence as I dryed his hair, the crackling of the wood the only sound heard in the room.

Sasuke than grabbed my hand, forcing me to stop. "Sakura..." I blushed "W-What?" He than reached behind me, forcing me to sit on his lap as he placed a plate on my lap. There on the plate was a piece of cake with a lit candle stick ontop. I looked at him. " Happy birthday Sakura." He whispered to me. I smiled and blew out the candle. He placed me on the bed as he grabbed the bottle of champagn."I can't believe you remembered my birthday."I said sneeking some icing in my mouth. He just smirked "I've known you all my life, why wouldn't I." Just than a loud crack of thounder shuttered the whole cabin, causing me to drop the cake all over myself. "Shit!" I yelled. I was covered in cake. My chest, inner thighs, knees and stomache were covered in cake. I tried to get up, but Stopped as I felt the icing from my stomache slither down to my most private part. I Stared at Sasuke " Sasuke can you get me a tow..." He than came on top of me and looked deep into my eyes. "Sakura, If you will let me I will clean you up.." I gasped. I know what he means, but is it out of love or just to score with me? "Sasuke d-don't toy with me.." I whispered. He than forced me to look at him, I gasped something in his eyes screamed lust and love.. " Sasuke...can I ask you something?" He just looked at me. "Do you love me?" He looked shocked, he than covered his face with his hair. "You have no clue how much it pains me. How long i've wanted you.. Sakura.." "I understand Sasuke, I-I...love..you.." I mumbled looking away, my face felt like it was on fire. I than felt Sasuke's hand on my chin, forcing me to look at him. I gasped, Sasuke was smiling! "I love you, I love you so much Sasuke!" He than crashed his lips onto mine.

Our lips were on fire, Sasuke's tongue brushed my bottom lip asking for permission, I happily obliged. Our tongues lashed out on each other, those years that we craved each other finally bieng satisfied. Than all too soon He pulled away "W-Wha?" He just smirked. " I need to clean you spotless." He than kneeled down towards my knee, licking up the icing

"Hnnn..ah!" He than led up to my thighs "Hmmm..sasuke.." I sighed. than all of a sudden I felt Sasukes tongue glide up along my forbidden lips. "AAAh Sasuke.. ooohhm, not there." "But Sakura I have to clean you up, just liked you asked me to.." He continued to lick me down there, a shiver lashed out through my body, the heat in the pit of my stomache began to build up. Sasuke continued to lick and suck me dry as i felt my near.

"AAh s-sasuke i'm going to.. ahh!" without any word Sasuke shoved his tongue into my hole, with it two digits. It took me no time as I came inside his mouth, he happily lapped it up.

He than looked up at me, his eyes asking for permission to continue. I smirked and brought myself out from under him and attacked him. My lips attacked his neck, leaving hickeys along his collarbone, he sighed with content as I continued to kiss down his chest. I reached my goal, I began to unbotton his pants, but Sasuke stopped me and quickly got on top of me.

" What do you think your doing?" He asked, a questioning look in his eyes. I pouted " It's not fair, i'm practically naked and your not." He looked at me, but than chuckled. He hugged my chest, nestling his head into my breasts, I looked down at him. What is he doing? Did i turn him off?

Than out of the blue, Sasuke got off of me and off the bed, I looked at him in shock. "Where.." He just smirked at me as he unbottoned his pants, my face was on fire. He began to pull them off, along with his boxers. I looked away, damn why the hell am I acting like a virgin, i mean I've seen his dick before, but that was when we were younger when my mom and his mom thought it would be cute for us to bathe with each other. That stopped when I started to develop more and started to become more aware of my body.

I than felt his warm breathe on my ear "Sakura,don't look away it's embarassing." I couldn't stop the sudden laughter that escaped my mouth. Sasuke embarrased! Who would have thought? Sasuke took advantage of that moment and unbuttoned my shirt and managed to completley take it off of me. Shocked I quickly went to shield my breasts from him. He looked at me with lust filled eyes, I was completley lost in them "Sakura Don't hide from me.." He pulled my arms away from my chest and placed them around him. He than lowered down towards my chest kissing the tops of my breast, than finally placing the tip into his mouth

"aaah sasuke." He continued to suck on my nipple while he played with my other breast before he switched and gave the other breast the same treatment. I was in complete bliss, it felt so right.

"Sakura can I?" He asked looking down at me, I nodded. He rubbed his length against my folds, I gasped as I felt his length. Holy shit he was huge! He's got to be at least 11 inches! He than positioned himself and painfully slowly pushed in me filling me up. I gasped yup definitley an 11.

"AAAh, uh." I moaned at the top of my lungs as he pounded into me in a steady, but fast pace. "F-Fuck, so t-tigh...Tight!" Sasuke moaned and quickened his pace. The only sounds eminating from the room was our moaning, the slapping of our skin and the squelching noises of our activities. I was In complete bliss, we fit into each other perfectly as if he was meant for me and I for him.

It felt like and hour when we finally exploded, Sasuke coming deep inside of me. Sasuke and I have finally become one emotionally and physically, finally.

...

Srry it took forevr ! I just couldn't find the time to finish but now I am! srry it kinda suks I was rushing it yes i know i just wanted to get it done, but I will try to get the next one stared as fast as I can, I can't promise but I will try! pleez review!

Love

Naomi


	13. Chapter 13 Finally

13. Finally

Sasuke Pov

I woke up the next morning to the beem of light hitting my face. I tried to move my stiff arm but suddenly stopped, there was weight on my arm. I looked over to my side and it finally dawned at me of last nights activites. I smirked and pulled Sakura more against my chest, she groaned in protest, but none the less nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck. Damn I can get used to this.

"When are you planning on getting up?" I whispered in her ear. She pulled away far enough to look me in the eye. "It's your fault, you wanted too keep on going all last night!" she growled. "It was only a couple of times." I whined. She glared at me "We did it 8 times in a row with no breaks." I just looked at her. She than turned her back to me, I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to kiss a trail on her back "Maybe 9 is our lucky number.." I mumbled on her skin. She than shot up unexpectedly and smacked my head "Ow, what the hell." I yelled. She fumed with anger "You hornbag!" She yelled, she covered herself with the blanket and stormed off into the bathroom.

...

Sakura POV

I slammed the door behind me once I was in the bathroom. Fucking Sasuke just because we finally slept together now he's acting like a dog in the heat! If it wasn't because I loved him I would've pummeled him to death already. I sighed and walked toward the full length body mirror, better examin the damage. I unwrapped the blanket from my body and allowed it to crumble around my feet. I gasped I guess we were a little ruff last night, almost every inch of my body was covered in hickeys. my collarbone was no where to be seen, the tops of my breast had the discoloring of soon to be hickeys, my lips were swollen. I closed my eyes and sighed better take a shower before I start smelling like our activity.

The warm water relaxed my tensed muscles, I closed my eyes with content as I rubbed my hands along my body. As I began to lead my hands between my thighs I gasped and shot open my eyes, I raised my hand as it was covered in Sasukes cum. I scowled as more cum dripped down my leg. then it dawned on me Sasuke didn't use a condom and i'm not on the pill... Oh shit!

...

Sasuke POV

Damn we were ruff, I examined my body on the full length mirror. My chest was covered in hickeys and my back full of scratches. I smirked, they always did say the more scratches you have means that your doing it right. I than heard the bathroom door flung open and sakura came out wet and wrapped in a towel. I smirked and walked up to her and wrapped my hands around her waist. It then alarmed me as I felt her body tense up, it wasn't 'till I saw her face did it dawn on me that something was wrong.

"Sakura whats wrong!" I quickly questioned her ready to be on my guard if needed to. She looked up at me with frightened eyes. "Sasuke...You didn't wear a condom..did you." She whispered her eyes filling up with tears. I finally caught up, Shit what was I thinking! Well that's the thing I wasn't and because of that she might become... " Sasuke what if I become preg..." " We can't know that for sure, these things take a while don't they? I really doubt one night can cause..this." I rambled on. Sakura began to cry, I looked down at her in questioning i'm trying to comfort her but.." Sasuke sometimes one time is good enough." She sniffled. Fuck. I began to grab our clothing and started to get dressed. "Sasuke where are we going?" She questioned. I helped her get dressed " Come on we are getting our stuff and than we are going home as soon as possible. We need to make sure and the only way to make sure is to ask the one person who would know." She looked at me " Who?" I looked at her and grimaced "You mother."

...

sorry it took me so long to do well i's short but it's somewhat getting good right!? again I will try to make more chapters as fast as I can. also if anyone is intrested i am planning on making a story of the nightmare before christmas story but it'll be a twist tell me what you guys think PLEEZ REVIEW I ENJOY READING THEM!

3 NAOMI


	14. Chapter 14 ONE MORE NIGHT, TRUST ME

14. One more night, trust me.

Sakura POV

I continued to stare at Sasuke as he continued to throw our belongings into the suitcase. I shook my head as I escaped my little trance. I tugged on Sasuke's shirt, causing him to turn around and look at me. I gazed up into his eyes with what I hope, was a stern look. "Sasuke, think for a minute! Maybe I'm just overreacting; I mean it's not possible for me to be pregnant over night!" He just shook his head, causing his bangs to cover his face. I sighed and cupped his face, pushing his hair out of his face. He sighed, trying to calm himself, but his eyes glistened with fear. He grabbed my wrist before he spoke. "Sakura you might not be pregnant right this minute, but its possible that it is in the making! You know it can happen just with the first time." I sighed; I turned my face to kiss his palm. "Fine, we can take precautions, but let's not be too hasty going to my mother. Let's just go to the nearest drug store and get a test, okay?" Sasuke just sighed and shook his head okay.

We drove in silence as we made our way into town to go to the drug store. A minute passed a Sasuke parked in the parking lot of the store, I began to get out, but he stopped me. "No stay here, I'll go get it just lock the doors behind me okay?" "Okay." I watched Sasuke's retreating form as he went inside the store, I sighed and banged my head against the car chair. How can I be so careless? I was always careful when it came to sex. I may not be smart about something's, but when It came to my well being I was Very smart about it. Never did I forget to use protection when it came to sex, but for some reason…last night I did. Something about Sasuke just being around him makes me feel secure. When I was in his arms I felt safe, when we embraced one another I felt there was nothing in this world that mattered except us. Like I was in my own world that only involved us, no worries, and no pain just us. I came out of my thoughts as Sasuke came back and into the car, handing me the box.

….

Sasuke POV

We once again drove in silence as we drove back to the lake house. Damn! I can't even think straight. I was overwhelmed, excited, angry, scared, for the first time in my life I was afraid. I was overwhelmed of the thought of what if? I was excited to think that Sakura could possibly be carrying my child. I was angry with myself for being so careless and causing all of this trouble. Most of all I was afraid, afraid that if it was positive, would I be capable of being a father? I don't know if I was ready to be a Dad, I don't know what was to come. I glanced at Sakura and a wave of guilt hit me at Sakuras expression. Fear was written all over her face, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. I grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. No matter what was to happen, I will be here for her, no matter what. If she was pregnant I will take full responsibility and protect her, protect them both; both the woman I love and our child.

…...

Sakura POV

Once we arrived I ran into the bathroom and pried open the box, receiving the stick. I pulled down my pants as I did as what was instructed to do. I paced back and forth as I waited for the results. My heart was beating a million miles, I was afraid yet excited. I was afraid of the thought of it becoming a mother at the age of eighteen, I was afraid of it being positive, yet afraid for it being negative. I was excited at the thought of a human being possibly growing inside of me, excited that this issue was through Sasuke and my love, excited to become a mother. After 20 minutes I checked the test, my eyes widened and gasped. My hands went numb and dropped the test not caring that it fell as I dropped along with it onto my knees.

…

Hey guys! I am positively sorry it took so damn long! I will try to make sure that that will not happen again. Pleez review I really would like to hear all of your opinions about what you guys will think will happen next ;) PEACE LOVE AND ALL OF THE ABOVE! PEACE BITCHES3

-NAOMI


	15. Chapter 15 Ready?

15. Ready?

Sakura POV

I heard Sasuke pound at the door. "Sakura! Is everything alright? Are you okay? What's going on?!" He sounded desperate. Tears blurred my vision, tears of disappointment. Sasuke burst through the door not caring to knock before entering. He was quickly by my side as I began to sob furiously and handed him the stick. He looked baffled, but none the less took it from my grasp. I looked at his face through my teary eyes; his face went from fear to utter disappointment. The test came out negative; I would not be baring our child. The thought just made me cry even harder, I was surprised a myself. I should be grateful that I wasn't pregnant, that I would not be a young mom, but that thought just depressed me even more. I came to realize I wanted that test to come out positive; I wanted to have this child, Sasukes child, my child, our child.

Sasuke just pulled me into his embrace, letting me sob all over his clean shirt. " I know, I know I wanted it to be positive too." He mumbled with disappointment. I pulled back and looked at him with utter surprise. " I thought you didn't want this baby to happen! Isn't that why you were such a rush to get me to my mother!?" I spoke up. He sighed and looked at me with and adoring look. Cradling my face in his palm, he gave me a peck on the lips. "I'll admit, I was surprise and afraid, but the truth is… I wanted to make sure if you were pregnant. Sakura I wanted this pregnancy to happen more than you can imagine!" He said, resting his forehead against mine. We stood like that for what seemed like an eternity before he pulled back only to nuzzle his face into the crook of my neck. He began to place gentle kisses along my neck, each one growing hungrier than the other. He kissed along my jaw, as I sighed with content. He than placed his lips on mine hungrily devouring my very essence. I pulled back before we can get any further. I looked him in the eye " What do you think you are doing." "Damn Sakura you are such a tease!" I pulled back when he dove for more. I looked at him sternly before he answered. " I thought maybe this time we make love and make sure that test comes out positive…..No matter how many times it takes." He whispered against my lips, a giant smirk painted on his face. I just laughed and pulled away, him pouting. " How about before getting pregnant, we sign a paper first. I really don't want to be fat for my wedding dress." I laughed. He looked surprise and slowly his face brightened and had he biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. As fast as lightning he embraced me in a hug. " So you will marry me? You'll stay with me?" I laughed as I dragged him to the bed. Gently I pushed him down onto the bed, him to be underneath him. I bent down and placed a long but sweet kiss on his lips, long enough for him to be wanting more. I pulled away, placing my forhead against his as I looked him in the eyes. " 'Till death do we part." I whispered as we embraced each others arms for the remainder of the day.

…..

YES IM FINALLY DONE! YAY! HOPEFULLY I CAN HAV THE NEXT CHAPTER POSTED TOMORROW. COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! KK BYE!

_NAOMI3


End file.
